A hydrodynamic needling device is generally known for consolidation or finishing of fibers of textile webs guided continuously through a device having rollers mounted in a housing and transporting the textile web and optionally endless belts. At least one nozzle beam extends therein transversely over the working width on a side opposite the support faces. This nozzle beam has an upper portion with a pressure chamber extending over its length and to which liquid is supplied under pressure, for example, at its end. A partition extending parallel to the pressure chamber and formed with throughgoing holes defines a pressure-distribution chamber. A nozzle sheet is mounted liquid-tight manner on the lower portion, provided with orifices for the nozzles. The pressure distribution chamber runs out into a slot opening out onto the nozzle orifices of the nozzle sheet from which jets are directed toward the textile web and onto a foraminous support face under which is a with a water suction device. Further deflecting rollers guide the textile web opposite to the direction of transport, and guide the textile web around the water needling device. The usual endless belts arranged there or the actual needling drums are self-threading for the new textile web to be taken in, the textile web merely needs to be laid on the respective roller and then the web should be further transported automatically. However, there are also devices of this type which are not only very large in their height dimensions so that an operator can no longer reach the individual textile web conveying elements and/or the textile web can have a width which can only be manipulated with difficulty. Several persons must assist with threading in the textile web and they must climb to the necessary insertion height by means of a frame.